Her Inner Soul
by Mistress of Darkness Katana
Summary: During a battle between Seto and Yugi our lovable Kagome, Kohaku, and Kirara fall from the sky but no alone. Naraku has come as well and has come to reek havoc. Join Kagome as she and her companions join Yugi and his friends. RATING MAY CHANGE
1. Chapter 1

Seto Kaiba and Yugi had been having a duel when there was a bright flash of light. They turned to the sky and watched as something feel towards the earth.

Yami (what had taken over Yugi's body for now) and Seto were the only ones brave enough to move closer and what they saw shocked them. There was a woman of such beauty on the ground. Her blue black hair that seemed to have purple highlights was fanned out around. Her skin was deathly pale with scratches and bruises. She was also cover in blood. In her arms they could see a boy and a kitten.

A grunt had them turn to the side. A man stood. He was handsome but in a frightening and dark way. He had inky black hair to his thighs, crimson red eyes with white pupils highlighted by blue eyeshadow. He had on a blue and white coat with bone like armor.

He had three green tentacles coming from his back, several large hoop bones that leaded to a red-eye on his chest, and two gauntlets on his arms and dark spikes arching over his shoulders. He had what looked like insect like armor to cover his chest with an eyes in the center. A yellow obi tied around his waist. They also noticed eyes on his hands. But his clothing was ripped and blood coated him as well.

The woman gave a weak grunt as her eyes snapped open to reveal stunning blue amber eyes highlighted by silver eyeshadow. She struggled to get up pushing the boy and kitten behind her.

"Bastard." She bite out making the man laugh. "Kukukuku! Is that all you have to say Miko?" He taunted as he stepped closer to her.

"Stay back Naraku! I may not have much power left but I will give my life up in order to keep you alway from Kohaku and Kirara!" She growled as she staggered to her feet. Naraku laughed again. "And you think you can stop me from getting the boy? You can not stop me Kagome."

Kagome glared at him. "I can try." She said as she drew a sword.

"K-Kagome?" A weak voice had both beings turn to the boy to see 6 other people next to Kohaku.

The girls eyes narrowed. "Kohaku." And just as she said his name the boy flipped over the unknown group of people his eyes going blank.

"No! Kohaku!" Kagome then turned to Naraku. "You monster! Give me back Kohaku!" She demanded.

Naraku rose a brow. "If I am a monster... What are you then? You have killed as well." Kagome growled. "I am nothing like you! I have killed to protect! You kill to cause harm!"

"Then what of Kohaku?" And just like that Kohaku pulled out a ball and chain sickle and shot it at Kagome cutting her side open.

"Hey kid! What are ya doin'! That your sista your attacking!" Joey yelled at Kohaku. But he was ignored.

"It's like he's possessed or something." Teah whispered.

"D-do not do this to him Naraku please." Kagome pleaded as Kohaku cut her again. She fell to the ground blood falling.

"Do what Miko?"

"I know you to well." She said. "You will have him bring me closer to the brink of death. Then you will let him watch me die so that he will kill himself."

Naraku shook his head. "You do not know me full well Miko." And his eyes glowed red before returning to normal.

Kohaku's eyes returned to their normal deep chocolate brown. He looked around confused before his eyes fell on Kagome.

"No..." His eyes went to his blood caked sickle. "No! No! No!" He screamed as he clutched his head. "What have I done! Not again! No!" He screamed.

"Poor Kohaku." Naraku smirked. "You killed you mother at birth. Killed you father, sister, and fellow kin. You killed hundreds of woman, men, and children." Naraku spoke.

"No stop!"

"You betrayed you sister. The only one you have left seeing as you killed Sango. Now you hurt Kagome. Who's next Kohaku? A wife? An infant?"

"I won't let that happen!" And Kohaku brought his sickle to his back. "I can't..." And he raised his weapon.

"ROAR!" And he was pushed to the ground. Kirara sat on top of him. With her paw on his hands.

"You cannot kill yourself Kohaku." Kagome's voice came from his left. He turned his head and tears came to his eyes. Kagome was giving him a small pained smile.

"I promised Sango I would protect you and I will see it through." She then got up and raised her sword.

"I will not die." She fiercely proclaimed. "I will live." And she attacked Naraku who had draw a sword himself. "My soul shall not rest until I see you dead!" And electricity seemed to materialize around them causing Naraku and Kagome to fly apart.

"You have won this round Kagome. But know this," he spoke as he was lifted ingot he air by his barrier. "You and I will burn with an eternal passion to win. You will die and the world will be mine."

And with his parting words he disappeared and Kagome fainted.

TBC

AN- vote pairings!

Kagome/Yami/Yugi (I have made Yugi more taller and a little more like Yami)

Kagome/Seto K.

Kohaku/Teah

Kohaku/Rebecca


	2. Chapter 2

Kohaku continued to walk back and forth in the hospitals privet waiting room due to Kaiba. His mind was working a mile a minute as he tried to sort his thoughts. Naraku was here and hiding. Kagome was hurt. He had been in the hospital for a week now! the doctors had healed him but Kagome was poisoned and weak on energy. His frustration finally reach its all time high causing him to scream in frustration. He fell to his knees and punch the floor.

"Damn it all to hell!" He shouted clenching his eyes shut letting his tears trail down his face. "Why can't we just live in peace for once!"

"Hey." A voice sounded to his left. Kohaku turned to see a tall man who looked to be 19. He had spiked tri-colored hair and purple eyes. His clothing was quite strange to Kohaku and seemed to look like a uniform of some sort.

Behind the teen were 5 others. A girl with brown hair and blue eyes. A boy with brown hair and dark blue eyes. Next to him was a boy younger then Kohaku with black hair and purple eyes. Next to the girl was another boy with brown black hair and brown eyes and beside him was a blond boy with light brown eyes.

"Who are you?" Kohaku demanded as he rose to his full hight of 5'7. (AN-Kohaku is 17)

"Well I'm Yugi Muto." The one with the tri-colored hair said. "These are my friends Teah, Joey, Tristan, Seto, and Mokuba." Yugi, although more cautious since he had been 15 still held his innocence.

Kohaku eyes them weary before he gave up. "I am... Takayanagi Kohaku." He introduced. A meow had him turn and a weak smile came to his face. "And that's Kirara. Wait." He paused. "Aren't you suppose to be with sister?" He asked the cat.

"I think da kids lost it yug." Joey whispered using Yugi's nickname. Yugi shook his head.

"Look kid." Kaiba's gruff demeanor broke through the tense atmosphere. "I want answers and I want them now."

Kohaku's deep brown eyes gave Kaiba a glare so intense he faltered for but a few seconds. "No you look." Kohaku sneered. "I need not explain myself to you."

Seto glared. "Your wrong. You landed on my property and I am the reason your sister currently has medical attention." And he dragged a chair to himself and sat in it crossing his arms and legs. "So start talking."

Kohaku growled. What the hell did he do now? The man Seto was right. He was the only reason Kagome was with a healer. And he had no knowledge of this world what so ever.

"Kaiba there's no need to force the boy." Yugi yelled astonished. How could Kaiba treat and threaten Kohaku like that.

"Shut it Yugi." Kaiba growled.

"No you shut it! Ya can't just treat Kohaku here like that!" Joey shouted as he made a move to lunge at Kaiba but was held back by Teah and Tristen.

"Joey calm down!" Mokuba ordered as he held Joey back by pushing him back.

"Stop it."

Joey froze and all eyes turned to Kohaku. His head was bowed and his bangs hid his eyes. Memories of InuYasha and the other flashed through his mind. "Just stop." He ordered. "You want answers I shall give them but I do not guarantee I shall answer them all."

Kaiba nodded. "Who is the woman?"

"My sister Kagome."

"Who was that man?"

"A monster who loves to torment those who cross his path." Kaiba frowned at his answers. Kohaku was giving him the vaguest of responses and he did not like it.

"How was it you fell from the sky? Where are you from?"

"I do not know the aswer to the first question only Kagome does. As for the other we are from Japan both me and Sister coming from a noble family." Well it was true. He and Sango were the only children of the village head leader and head demon slayer and Kagome was the Shikon no Miko.

"Noble fam-" Kohaku cut Mokuba off with a raise of his hand.

"It's better if I talk." He said. "I have two sister or rather had. Sango was our elder sister who Naraku killed along with Kagome and my friends and family. Kirara is our companion who fights in battle with us. As for Kagome," he paused. "Her story is far more tragic then mine."

"Kohaku!" A sharp voice startled them all. They turned an it was then they finally got a good look at Kagome. Her blue black hair fell to her heels and they could finally notice that besides purple highlights she had pink highlights. Her eyes were a bright blue with amber gold specks highlighted by silver eyeshadow and her lips a crimson red. She had pink markings that looked like ocean wave like feather from her forehead to her cheeks complimenting her pale creamy skin. The kimono she wore was ripped leaving only the skirt with her chest bindings. They could clearly make out the same markings on her cheeks on her stomach, back, sides, and shoulders. Ever her arms held markings!

"Kagome!" Kohaku exclaimed as he ran to her arms. Kagome enveloped him in a tight hug her bangs coming to hide her eyes. "I am so sorry." Kohaku apologized.

Kagome shook her head. "No it is I who should apologize. I was not strong enough to kill Naraku and so now he is alive and will kill more innocent people." She held him tighter. "I was weak and now I must redeem myself and seek retribution for his transgressions." She turned her eyes to the others and watched their eyes widened. Her eyes... They showed years of heartache, horrors, fear, wisdom. The were the eyes you would see on a veteran and even then that could not compare.

"I offer you all my sincerest thank you for all of your help but far to many moons have passed and so we must leave."

AN- vote pairings! Come on people:) review and vote!

Kagome/Yami/Yugi-XXX

Kagome/Seto K.-XX

Kohaku/Teah-X

Kohaku/Rebecca-X


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing! And to answer a question from one of my reviewers this story takes place a few years after.

•••••••••••••••••••

"Kohaku, please! Try to remember!" Sango cried, holding her sword against his throat. Trees trailed down her face as she looked into his dull hollow brown eyes.

Her Hiraikotsu laid on the ground uselessly besides her. Kohaku said nothing, but stared back with his bleak eyes. He jumped back and Sango did the same. They clashed weapons once, twice, and thrice. It was as if it were a dance with the raw emotions coming from Sango. Kohaku received no wounds while Sango acquired three cuts along her upper arm, thigh, and calf. She rushed forward unexpectedly and knocked his sickle out of his hands, letting it fly through the air along with her sword. The two weapons impaled themselves in a tree nearby. She unsheathed a small dagger underneath her wrist and appeared behind him.

"Forgive me, Kohaku." Sango couldn't hold in the tears any longer. They flowed down her cheeks as she quickly tried to slice the skin that held the Shikon Shard.

Yet she never noticed when Kohaku drew his blade. She never notice him raising his hand as she held him down. She never noticed until a shearing white hot pain took over her body, a sword now protruding from her back.

"K-Ko-Haku." Sango gasped out as she her tears fell on his shoulders.

The jewel in his shoulder began to pulsate and with each pulse the color slowly began to fade into a brilliant pink from its sullied black.

Kohaku's eyes regained the sparkle they once had, no longer soulless. He fell to the ground his eyes wide in horror, unable to move. Sango collapsed to her knees, hugging her brother as her breathes began to become labored.

"Sister…" Kohaku whispered, "I'm…sorry." He cried as he clutched her tighter to himself. Sango gave a week smile as she pulled away to look at his face, placing a hand on his cheek.

"At least... I-I could save... You..." her eyes slowly began to fade from their beautiful chocolate to a dull brown.

Kohaku's wail stopped the battle that had been going on around him and his sister.

"Sango!" Her companions cried over their comrades dead body.

Naraku smirked. "Kukukuku." He laughed loving the inner turmoil he felt from the boy. "You finally managed to kill her Kohaku." A gleam entered his crimson red eyes. His plan falling perfectly into place, all he needed was one more push. "Murderer."

Kohaku went silent. His body ridged and unmoving. "Murderer." His whispered. "Me?" His head lifted to show eyes full of hatred and rage. The shard that Sango had tried so hard to help fill with purity slowly begun to turn into a darker shade of pink. "I shall show you a murderer!" And the battle commenced once more.

Kagome and Kikyo fired arrow after arrow disintegrating all those who dared to attack them. Kagomes eyes glistening with unshed tears. Sesshomaru's sword took all those who opposed him down with mightily swings.

"Is that all you have?" Naraku taunted.

"See how you like this!" Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga. "Backlash Wave!" Tornadoes of power rushed toward Naraku. Sesshoumaru raised his sword, releasing his Dragon Strike. The two powers collided and molded; the rushing tornado increased size twice fold. With Kagome and Kikyo's arrows in the lead, coupled with Miroku's sutra's, and Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's attack in the rear, there was nowhere for Naraku to run. They had him!

Kagome saw Naraku smile and suddenly, she wasn't so sure. She frowned, slinging her bow on her back. She only had one arrow left and it was for something else but she still had her blade the Hogosha.

Kagome unsheathed her sword and ran forward, following closely behind the whirling tornado. She had to time it perfectly.

"What're you doing?" Inuyasha yelled desperately fear in his eyes.

"Ensuring Naraku's death!" Kagome screamed over the roar of their powers.

"She is right. We shall assist her." Sesshoumaru said, putting away the Tokijin and pulled out the Tenseiga. When Inuyasha shot him a questioning look, Sesshoumaru simply said the sword would work better than the Tokijin.

Inuyasha shrugged, lifting his sword to rest on his shoulders. He sprinted to Kagome's side, holding the Tetsusaiga ready.

The roaring storm of power swallowed and destroyed everything in its path. Nothing was left, not even a single blade of grass. Naraku wasn't fazed. He stood calmly, his eyes cold and calculating.

Those fools! What a pitiful mistake to make. If they wanted to kill him, they shouldn't have released that power. Now it was his for the taking. Naraku's eyes widened and he grinned like a mad man, cackling. A bright light emminated for his chest as all their powers shot into his chest.

"Wha—what's he doing?" Kagome brow's furrowed together in confusion.

"Absorbing our power." Sesshoumaru answered grimly, clenching his jaw in anger.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha muttered.

"He's reverted to full demon form!" Kagome exclaimed. As she saw his teeth elongate, eyes turning red, his arms lengthening.

"We must kill him." Lord Sesshomaru urged. "At all costs!" He snarled as his lip curled into a sneer.

Kagome nodded as she moved to where Sango lied and closed her eyes while putting a barrier around her dead body. She then walked over to the two siblings weapons and pulled then to her. "We still have one more chance at this." Determination coated her voice as she tightened her hold on her blade and put Hiraikotsu on her back while giving Kohaku his Sickle. "It's now," she paused as Naraku finished his transformation. A giant black spider stood menacingly over them all poison dripping down its fangs. "Or never."

•••••••••••••••••••

Kohaku shot up sweat covering his form and making his clothing stick to his toned form. His chest heaving as he fisted the earth beneath him.

"Kohaku?" A concerned voice gently asked. Kohaku turned to see Yugi, Seto, Mokuba, and Kagome up. Kagome and he had been with the others for over a month now and during that month a bond of sorts had formed between them. They were currently in a forest due to a new tournament (AN-I made this up myself!) called World Wide Duelist Championships or the WWDC for short. Duelist from all around the world came to battle and see who was the next King of Games.

"You ok?" Mokuba asked. Kohaku nodded his body shaking. "What did you dream of?" Yugi asked.

Kagome stared at him her blue amber eyes staring at him with understanding eyes. "You dreamt of the final battle." She stated causing the others to look between her and Kohaku. "What did you see." She questioned. She knew she would be able to find out why the were sent to Domino City. The answers were their dreams.

Kohaku waited for his heart to calm down before he spoke. "I dreamt of Sango and I fighting to the death and how I killed her. Her tears and love for me as well as her forgiveness caused the shard to turn an eternal pink. Naraku had then called me a murdered and my rage turned it a dark pink. The battle then begun and you as well as the others combined your attacks to kill Naraku only for him to absorb your powers. Then lord Sesshomaru said that we had to kill him at all coast, and you said that we still had one more chance and that it was now or never." He explained as he raised a shaky hand to run through his loose brown hair.

Kagome nodded and opened her mouth to speak but Kohaku spoke again. "Naraku... He transformed to his truest form."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. During the final battle Naraku had transformed, yes but he had transformed into the form the Shikon gave him and only transformed to his truest form when Sesshomaru did his.

"The clue then is his form. Naraku only used his form when Sesshomaru transformed. He had used the form the Shikon had gifted him with when he absorbed our powers." She reasoned.

Seto turned to her. "True form?" He questioned. Yugi felt the pharaoh stir within and let the pharaoh take control.

"What is this Shikon you speak of?" He questioned. Kagome and Kohaku stiffened. They had not planed on telling the group anything but now they would ask questions that neither wanted to answer.

"Kagome." The pharaoh called. She meet his purple eyes with an empty look.

"The Shikon is an ancient artifact that Naraku covets."

Seto frowned. "We need more then that." Kagome remained silent. "What about the transformations?" Seto demanded.

"Think your duel monsters." Kohaku curtly said.

"So this Naraku is a duel monster?" Mokuba asked. Kohaku shook his head. "No just a monster." He corrected.

Yami moved to where Kagome leaned against a tree. "Kagome." He called. She simply looked at him with blank eyes. "In order to help you we must know what is going on."

Kagome closed her eyes as she tilted her head back to view the stars. "Wake the others." She ordered. She could hear as Yami woke Joey, Tristen, and Teah from the sleep and heard his explanation. He told them they would learn some of their past.

Once they were all seated and listening she began. "Over a millennia ago there was a women of great power and beauty. She was a priestess with the powers to kill 20 demons at once and extract their souls. She was said to have the power of a hundred samurai. One day a man who lusted after Midoriko the priestess devised a plan to kill her due to her rejection. She fought for 7 days and nights against hundreds of demons, who on the 7 night merged with the man to create one giant demon. She knew her powers were draining quickly so in one last resort while the demon has her within It's jaws she called forth her soul which held wisdom, friendship, courage, and love along with the demons soul. Out from her chest where her heart lied a jewel burst forth. This jewel was called the Shikon no Tama. Inside the Shikon Midoriko and the demons souls wager in a never ending battle. The jewel has the power to grant any wish. It is a curse causing tragedy, pain, suffering. One shard of the jewel increases the users power 10 fold. The jewel when held in the hand of good turns pink with purity but in the wrong hands glows black with malice and taint. The jewel or shard calls out to those it it near promising it power. Those who are too weak surrender to its power and become mindless beasts. The jewel had been passed through many hands and finds either its protector of those who would abuse its power. I am the new guardian to the jewel and have been since birth. It is said that only a pure wish can make the jewel disappear but there is no such thing and so I will guard it with my life, always fighting never getting the chance to live a normal life and taking the jewel with me when I die to be reborn again with the jewel." She finished off sadly.

Kohaku who remained silent decided to speak. "The jewel is what keeps me alive."

"What?" Teah whispered as the others held a look of pure confusion.

Kohaku chuckled bitterly. "My shard of the jewel keeps me alive." He repeated. "I had died after killing my friends and family. Naraku had dug my grave and revived me with the jewel while he controlled me and used me to do his evil deeds. The jewel in embedded deep in my back and is the only thing keeping me alive."

"On my god." Joey whispered astonished. To live the way that both said was horrible and they did even tell them the while story!

"Kagome?" Teah weakly whispered. Kagome turned from staring at the sky to her, her eyebrow raised. "What about love?"

Kagome's eyes flashed. "I am fated a terrible destiny." Her voice had become hard with bitterness.

"Like," Teah paused. "Like what?"

"500 years again their was a priestess named Kikyo who held power and beauty just as Midoriko. Kikyo held her desire to be a normal woman with children knowing it was nothing but a fruitless dream. One day she was entrusted with the Shikon jewel and soon hundreds of demons hunted her down. A half demon by the name of... InuYasha sought the jewel to become a full blooded demon. Every time he and Kikyo met it ended with her pinning him to a tree by his clothing. The two soon begun to spend time with one another both fighting, laughing, and talking with each other. Kikyo during her time with InuYasha found a bandit by the name of Onigumo who was badly burned. She nursed him but he remained immobilized. Onigumo luster for Kikyo and the jewel and when he found out of her love for InuYasha he devised a plan. When Kikyo told InuYasha that she would allow him to have the jewel to become human so that he may live with her and so she may live a normal life, Onigumo allowed his body to be devoured by demons thus creating Naraku. The day Kikyo was going to meet InuYasha to wish on the jewel, Naraku masqueraded himself as InuYasha and attacked her taking the jewel with him and putting it in the village of Edo. Naraku then took on the appearance of Kikyo and shot InuYasha with three arrows. The real InuYasha then took the jewel from the village killing many. Kikyo managed to make her way to the village and shot a arrow threw InuYasha's chest putting him into an eternal sleep. But the wounds Kikyo received were to much for her body and thus she died having the jewel burned with her body. 50 years latter I arrived and freed InuYasha while having the jewel ripped from my body in the process." She turned her eyes to look at everyone of them. "I am Kikyo and Midoriko's reincarnation." Their eyes flew open.

Kohaku gasped. "Midoriko? Kagome I thought you were only Kikyo's reincarnation! How is that possible with Midoriko's soul being in the jewel!"

Kagome met his eyes. "Midoriko may have damned herself to be trapped within the jewel but she never completely sealed her soul. Midoriko ripped a small portion of her soul so that it may be reincarnated and the jewel better protected."

"So your doomed." Mokuba sadly said. Kagome nodded. "I have long given up on becoming a normal girl."

"What about this InuYasha?" Kaiba asked but his voice had lost some of its coldness. His respect for her had grown in the time that he had gotten to know her.

Kagome flinched as she closed her eyes to will the tears back. "InuYasha." She whispered her voice losing its strength. "InuYasha was Kikyo's and my first love." She answered before she abruptly stood and fled into the forest.

Tristen and Joey shared a look. "Ya thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Joey asked. Tristen nodded. "If I didn't know any better I'd say he broke her heart?"

"That is because he did." Kohaku's voice cut through the tension in the air.

Mokuba blinked. "Wait but if 50 years passed by?" He left the questioned hanging in the air.

"That is another story." Kohaku spoke. "All you need to know is that he broke her heart." And he left into the forest.

Yami narrowed his eyes. "This Naraku character is a major threat that must be dealt with." Kaiba nodded. "I will see what I can find on the Shikon jewel while you continue with the tournament."

•••••••••••••••••••

TBC

VOTE PARINGS! So far Yugi/Kagome/Yami and Kohaku/Rebecca are WINING so VOTE! The voting closes 5-12-13!


	4. Chapter 4

"Well I have found more about the jewel's protectors." Kaiba said as he stared at his computer.

"Well whats is say Kaiba!" Joey the ever so patient and quiet one shouted.

Kaiba sighed but red aloud. "It says there were three main groups who helped to defeat Naraku. There was the main group which consisted of a half demon prince, two priestesses, a fox child, demon slayer, a Hell cat. The second was the half demons older full blooded half brother, a child, imp, two headed dragon, a d another demon slayer. The third being two wolf demon tribes.

"It says what every one called the Final Battle took place in the barren waist land previously known as Edo. They fought 12 days and nights in a apocalypic fight. It soon came down to the priestess and Naraku. It's said that during their fight the jewel glowed white and they vanished with two members of the group. This all happened over a few millennia.

"Kohaku's and Midoriko's story cheeks out but there is more to Kikyo's."

"What does it say? Has Kagome lied to us?" Yami asked.

"No she hasn't she just omitted how her soul was used to revive Kikyo making her the walking dead and how she was in a love triangle."

"Her soul!" Tristen, Teah, and Joey shouted.

"A witch used Kagome to help bring Kikyo back to life. After that Kikyo began to disappear and reappear killing evil demons and helping. It's said Kikyo was killed after having Kagome's arrow pierce her chest in order to help kill Naraku. It's says here that Kikyo and Kagome were what would lead to Naraku's defeat."

Yugi crossed his arms as he thought. There was more to this story then Kagome or Kohaku revealed. But if Kikyo was needed to help kill Naraku then how was Kagome to defeat him?

Mokuba sighed as he got up. "I'm going to go look for them."

"No Mokuba just wait for them to show." Kaiba ordered. He wanted to give them some time to gather themselves together. He knew if he was made to tell his story it would be like reliving it.

"Wise choice." They spun around and gasped. Naraku floated in the air above them. He was slowly descending to them. With him were two others. A man with bark blue hair and eyes and a woman with blond hair and her eyes covered by cloth.

"What do you want!"

"I'm here for one reason only." He smirked as he motioned for the woman to take off her wraps. "To hurt Kagome and Kohaku by killing you all."

Purple eyes shot open and stared at them. Pain shoot through their body as the fell to the ground in agony.

"Ah H-ow w-will thi-is h-hur-t them!"

"Simple by hurting those closest to them I hurt them." He turned to the girl. "Xanatos more." He ordered and the others screamed louder.

"Naraku!" A shouted sounded out and claws cut through Xanatos' shoulder. She hissed as she closed her eyes.

The other man smirked as he grabbed a sword and moved to strike Kagome. A chain sickle wrapped around the sword stopping it a inch away from a unfazed Kagome's face.

Kohaku tugged at the chain and the sword flew in the air as his sickle returned to him.

"Let's settle this elsewhere." Kagome said as she pulled out a blade.

"Shall we Miko." Naraku laughed as she swiped the sword down and settled into a battle stance just as Naraku did.

The ground shook as they took to the sky.


	5. Please read!

Hello my lovely followers!

I am sorry I have not updated in so long but I have a problem. I am horrible at fighting scenes and more so with Yugioh's playing cards… sooooooo I need a Beta who can write the duels and help me with mistakes and such. Once I have this problem fixed I will update more frequently:)

Progress and status of my Top Fanfics:

One Call Changes All- working on it

Rising Power- working on it need beta for lemon

Fear- suggestions please

Hell Harh No Fury Like A Woman Scorned: I'm Your Mistress- working on it need Beta

A Life of Trails, Sorrows, & Forbidden Loves- Its coming soon:)

Her eyes: Beta needed and suggestions please

Once again review please and also read the notes please:)


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Her Inner Soul

Pairing! (Has finally been desided!) you app voted for Yami:Kagome! The next to win was Kohaku:Rebecca!

•

Kagome and Kohaku stood in silence as the light of fireflies made their skin glow.

"You know they will want to know more."

"I know."

"They already are suspecting. They have hinted as to you and InuYasha having a relationship."

"We had nothing."

"That's not what I saw at Kaguya's castle."

"Where are you going with this Kohaku?"

Kohaku gave a small cry of frustration as he pulled at his hair. "You did have something with InuYasha!"

"And if I did?" She asked.

Kohaku turned sad brown eyes to her. "Naraku will use it against you and the others." He said.

Kagome raised a brow. "How would it affect them? Yes I loved InuYasha and yes we did have something but he choose Kikyo."

"I mean that Naraku will use it to sabotage your love life."

"I have none."

"That's not what I see." He mumbled knowing full well his sister would hear him.

Kagome tilted her head up to look at Kohaku. "And what do you see?"

Kohaku shock his head. "Forget it." He said. "It's hopeless."

"Kohaku-"

"Let's spar!" Kohaku said steering the subject away from love. Kagome narrowed her eyes but stood either way. He knew something and he wasn't telling her but she would let it slid this one time.

"Hand to hand? Weapons?"

"Umm, hand to hand. I need as much practice as I can get."

Kagome nodded as she took a stance. Kohaku made quick wore of his clothing which he has changed to a grey shirt and black pants. Once he was in his Taijiya uniform he took a stance.

The eldest struck first. Using a series of moves Sango had taught her she began her assault. Kohaku was right he needed all the practice he could get with Naraku roaming around.

•

"I wonder were Kohaku and Kagome are." Tea said. Her blue eyes looked to where Kohaku and Kagome had left the camp in wonder and worry. Were they ok?

"I'm sure they're fine Tea!" Joey exclaimed. "Let's go so you can see for yourself!"

Mokuba shook his head causing his wild black hair to swish around. "I don't think thats a good idea Joey."

"Hu, what? Why?"

"Well would you want to be alone after reveiling your biggest secrets?"

"Yea, well, ummm… Ya know what I'm goin' any way!"

"I do not think it wise Joey." Yugi turned Yami spoke up. His head was bent done as if asleep while he leaned against a tree with his arms crossed. "Kagome had just revealed the tragedy know as her life and that of her past and friends. She spoke of something she wishes to forget. Kohaku spoke of his true state of being. He gave us his weakness. It is best they are left alone." He explained.

Joey sighed as he plopped back down in his seat unhappily. Tristan smiled as he patted his back. "There, there you big baby. No need to be sad." He teased.

"Stop it!" Joey shouted and soon both him a d Tristan began their usual arguments.

Seto who remained silent throughout the whole thing sighed his annoyance. Why did he even travel with them? Oh, wait. It was to watch their new additions. He shook his head before returning to the computer on his lap. He was still doing all the research he could on Kagome and anything connecting to her.

His eyes landed on a name. InuYasha. He clicked on the name.

'InuYasha was the son of the Great Dog General or The Inu no Taisho and the human Princess Izayoi, making him half demon half human. He was the younger brother to Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the West. InuYasha was know throughout Japan and China as one of the strongest demons to roam around due to his legendary battles against foe's who seemed unbeatable, only bested by his older brother and the half demon Naraku.

'InuYasha was one of the many demons said to have slight of the power of the magical jewel know as The Shikon. It is said that he fell in love with the priestess entrusted with the protection of the Shikon. Yet a demon later discovered to have been Naraku, managed to destroy the love the Priestess Kikyo and InuYasha held, thus leading to the death of Kikyo and the eternal rest of InuYasha. However 50 years later the reincarnation of Kikyo appeared…' Seto read what was given searching the other members who participated in the battle. He came across a book written by an old Miko named Keade. What he found amazed him. The book was called 'Legends, Myths, and Tales Come Alive.' In it were vivid drawings and detailed stories, far to detailed to be fake.

"Well looks like Kagome did omit a lot." He said.

"Like what big Brothed." Mokuba asked. Seto began to explains more in depth all he had come across.

•

AN: sorry Its sort but you have your pairings and now they gang knows more! Oh please her back to me about that Beta cause if not then all you will read for fighting scenes will be Hand to hand, weapons, words etc. no cards cause I'm helpless with that! So please I need a beta!


End file.
